


Имущество

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Торин/Бильбо: осыпанный драгоценностямиНе моё. Снова ангст. И на этот раз всё довольно жутенько.





	Имущество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Episodes from Middle Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711875) by [paranoid_fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge). 



> Примечание автора: Написано по заявке http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=12232162#t12232162  
> Во многих фиках весь поход Торин обещает, что, когда он возвратит Эребор, Бильбо будет осыпан златом и самоцветами, как и подобает королевскому консорту. Можно уже нам получить немного этих осыпаний, пожалуйста?  
>   
> Примечание переводчика: перевод главы 4 (Posession) https://archiveofourown.org/works/711875/chapters/1316436  
> Бета перевода - [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

Это всё чтобы справиться с драконьей болезнью.

Бильбо не уверен, что сработает, однако, когда Торин усаживает его в сокровищнице Эребора, сидит не шелохнувшись. Вокруг несметные ценности, мерцающие в свете тысячи факелов — и оглушающее безмолвие.

Торина, видимо, оно не волнует — он сосредоточенно роется в грудах золота и бриллиантов, выуживая то одно, то другое, то здесь, то там, и тихонько мурлычет себе под нос. Когда он возвращается к Бильбо, карманы его шубы полны доверху.

Не проронив ни слова, Торин берёт левую руку хоббита — маленькую, мягкую (благодаря бальзамам Оина), и бледную — из-за нехватки солнца.

На ней уже есть кольца — на четырёх пальцах из пяти. На большом — широкий золотой ободок; второй, поменьше, украшенный одним-единственным рубином, — на указательном. Тяжёлый перстень с большим сапфиром на среднем пальце, и два кольца на безымянном: одно мифриловое, второе серебряное, усыпанное мелкими сверкающими самоцветами.

Торин благоговейно надевает на палец Бильбо шестое кольцо — золотое, с изумрудами, и, к удивлению хоббита, вынимает из кармана ещё одну золотую штуку, нечто среднее между ногтем и когтем, — и надевает Бильбо на кончик пальца.

Ощущение странное, однако предмет не соскальзывает. А когда Торин отпускает руку Бильбо, тот замечает, что из-за этого украшения приходится неловко растопыривать пальцы.

В глубине души он надеется, что у Торина нет такого же украшения и для второй руки.

* * *

— Останься, пожалуйста, — сказал ему Фили.

Позже, когда Бильбо обдумывал, как поступить, к нему подошёл Балин:

— Торин будет великим королём.

— Несомненно, — откликнулся Бильбо.

— Но он тоже страдает от той самой болезни, которая однажды чуть не лишила разума его деда, — заметил Балин.

Бильбо замолчал. Он слишком хорошо помнил металлический отблеск в глазах Торина и безумное выражение его лица, когда он едва не сбросил Бильбо со стены.

— Твоё присутствие может послужить напоминанием, — заключил Балин.

Впоследствии они никогда не заговаривали об этом, и Бильбо, объявляя, что решил задержаться немного дольше, на Балина не смотрел. Он смотрел на лицо Торина, которое осветилось слабой улыбкой, и было у него ощущение, что он сделал верный выбор.

* * *

Сегодня к коллекции присоединяется один-единственный браслет, сомкнувшийся вокруг левой руки. Не особенно тяжёлый, однако Бильбо постоянно кажется, будто он теряет равновесие, когда Торин защёлкивает позванивающие браслеты вокруг его запястий.

Порой они слишком напоминают ему оковы.

* * *

Как-то вечером Торин навестил Бильбо в покоях.

— Раз уж ты остаёшься, я позволил себе заказать новую одежду для тебя, — сказал Король. Бильбо собрался было заявить, что в этом нет нужды, но Торин продолжил: — Ты герой и мой друг. Негоже тебе всё ходить в обносках да в детской одежде.

Спорить хоббит не стал.

Штаны были того же покроя, какой Бильбо носил в Шире, однако материя оказалась наилучшего качества, а швы изукрашены золотой вышивкой. К штанам Торин принёс пояс, усыпанный драгоценными камнями — наверняка мерки были сняты с походной одежды Бильбо, хотя с тех пор он немного похудел.

Белую рубашку хоббита сменила другая, из более роскошной ткани; золотое шитьё на воротнике повторяло узор на штанах. Такой же узор он видел на одеянии Торина. Комментарии Бильбо оставил при себе.

А вот жилет оказался просто мечтой безумца. И он был не один — множество разноцветных, от разных оттенков жёлтого и золотого, от изумрудно-зелёных и кроваво-красных до вызывающе пёстрых. Торин выбрал для него зелёный. Узор на парче повторял резные узоры, которые Бильбо видел на стенах дивных залов Эребора. Пуговицы на этом жилете были не латунные, а из чистого золота, к тому же инкрустированные мелкими изумрудами.

Жилет тяжело лёг на плечи хоббита.

Бильбо вздрогнул, когда Торин шагнул ему за спину, дёрнул за что-то и внезапно материя туго натянулась. Бильбо забарахтался, а Торин со смешком ослабил хватку.

— Не порвётся, — сказал он.  
— Здорово, — отозвался Бильбо, переводя дух. То, что ткань прочная, ему и в самом деле нравилось, а вот насчет хлястиков, которые делали одежду небезопасной, он был не уверен.

Кафтан оказался ещё экстравагантнее, и был он не тёмно-красный, как любил Бильбо, а того глубокого синего цвета, что обычно носил Торин.

— Это даст понять народу, что ты — мой, — сказал Торин.

Бильбо вздрогнул. И подумал: «мой» — это семья Торина или его имущество?

* * *

К удивлению хоббита, Торин стягивает с него кафтан. Когда Бильбо пытается выскользнуть из него, руки Торина цепенеют, и Бильбо замирает, спутанный одеждой.

Грохот его сердца кажется таким оглушительным в тиши сокровищницы.

Торин защёлкивает золотой браслет на руке хоббита.

Браслет тугой.

* * *

В один прекрасный момент Бильбо задумался, как убить время.

Он намеревался помогать Ори в библиотеке или Бомбуру на кухне — это было ему привычно, он бы справился. Однако Фили убедил его усесться подле Торина на каменное сиденье в Большом зале и заявил — Бильбо будет полезен в качестве советника Короля.

Торин ласково улыбнулся и вручил Бильбо тяжёлую золотую цепь в знак его нового положения.

* * *

Торин вновь надевает на него кафтан, и перебирает ожерелья — поначалу их было шесть, а потом Бильбо сбился со счёта, — которыми увешана шея хоббита. Тяжесть эта докучает постоянно, однако у Бильбо появляется ощущение, что неудобнее всего самое короткое ожерелье. Его подвеска невозмутимо покоится между ключиц хоббита — холодное прикосновение металла иногда желанно, а иногда сдавливает горло.

Бильбо доводилось видеть ошейники, выкованные из золота, и мысль носить такую жёсткую, удушающую штуку пугала его. Однако сегодня это ему не угрожает, потому что руки Торина медленно движутся вверх, минуя тяжёлые подвески, и скользят в волосах Бильбо.

* * *

Поначалу неуверенный, Бильбо обнаружил, что вжился в роль советника. Иногда ему требовалось просто посмотреть на Торина, чтобы заставить Короля переменить решение и напомнить ему, что в Эреборе ещё столько неразведанного богатства, что можно позволить себе приобрести зерно по цене чуть выше рыночной (глядя на земледельцев, борющихся с неожиданным паводком).

Золота в подгорном королевстве хватает, но золото не накормит жителей Эребора.

А Бильбо постоянно напоминал Торину, что настоящее его сокровище — это его народ.

* * *

В волосы Бильбо вплетены самоцветы и бусины уже почти всех видов, и в этот раз Торин соединяет их тончайшими цепочками из золота и металла, которые к тому же кажутся обманчиво мягкими, словно настоящие нити.

Когда король заканчивает свое дело, голова Бильбо в три раза тяжелее, чем раньше, и краем глаза он постоянно улавливает мерцание. Торин отступает назад и, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, разглядывает хоббита.

Взгляд у Торина стеклянный.

— Красиво, — шепчет он.

Наверное, он не думал произнести это громко, так что Бильбо помалкивает. Однако гадает, к чему относятся слова Торина: к нему или к драгоценностям. 

* * *

Вслух об этом не говорят, но роль Бильбо отнюдь не ограничивается лишь советами. Не только его слова удерживают Торина от политической катастрофы — с тем же успехом этот долг мог бы выполнять Балин.

Само существование Бильбо служит Торину напоминанием — напоминанием о недуге, подстерегающем его. Недуге, которому он однажды уже уступил.

Однако когда Торин не сводит взгляда с Бильбо, усыпанного самоцветами и драгоценностями, хоббит гадает — что, если он всего лишь замена сокровищу. Торин не сходит с ума по Аркенстоуну — теперь с тем же блеском в глазах Торин смотрит на него.

* * *

Прихоть, разряженная кукла — вот кто он есть, признаётся себе Бильбо, пока Торин надевает очередное серебряное обручье ему на правую руку. Он стал для короля ещё одной одержимостью, и иной раз гадает — может, это тоже безумие, только по-другому?

Или всё же, осыпая хоббита сокровищами, Торин не пытается превратить в драгоценность его самого?

Тем не менее, если верить Балину, это не драконья болезнь. Пусть одержимость Торина и небезопасна, но не мешает ему править. А у Бильбо, в отличие от Аркенстоуна, есть своё мнение — мнение, с которым считается король.

И когда Фили смотрит на Бильбо с жалостью и говорит, что тот не должен потакать капризам Торина, хоббит отвечает: он вовсе не против. Пока это помогает Торину не лишиться разума. Пока это помогает ему быть хорошим правителем.

Пока это защищает всех тех, о ком Бильбо беспокоится.

Ради этого он вовсе не против быть имуществом.

_fin_


End file.
